Dancing in the Dark
by xThexFightingxIrishx
Summary: This is a story about the young woman the MacManus twins found in McGinty's bar one night. She was new and they were curious. She wanted to dance and they couldn't help but watch. But, when one twin decides to join her, the other can't resist. What will happen when she decides to go home with the twins? Will she be able to handle them? Or will she turn out to be a one-night-stand?


**Hey there. Well, this is just something fun my brain decided to kick out for me one night when I was listening to various songs I liked. So I thought why not run with it? And I did. This is what came out. I hope you enjoy it and I'd GREATLY appreciate any and all reviews you're willing to give. The more details you can give me, the more I'll know about what you like and don't like as a reader. So thanks for reading and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**-=Connor=-**_

Connor and Murphy MacManus were sitting in their favorite bar, McGinty's, when she walked in. She wasn't a regular. The boys knew all the regulars that hung out there at Doc's bar. No this woman was a new face. A new, BEAUTIFUL face. She wasn't a bar fly. No there was something different about her. She wasn't the loose, easy kind of woman that frequented bars and knew how to charm her way into getting picked up by one of the regulars there at the bar. In fact, she didn't even pay any attention to the fact that heads were rolling to follow her every move as she sauntered from the door of the bar straight up to the bar.

Doc gave her a brilliant smile and stammered, "K-K-K-Kadarin! It's so nice ta s-s-see you!"

The brunette broke into a brilliant smile as she gazed at the old man and replied, "Well if it isn't Liam McGinty. How are you doin', sweetie?"

Both of the MacManus twins' heads turned and they shared a glance, their eyes wide and their brows hiking up their foreheads, before turning their attention back to the old bartender and his apparent acquaintance.

"Oh I'm f-f-f-f-fine, dear," Doc informed her, "Keepin' busy you know. Busy as a j-j-jellyfish."

The woman laughed but smiled at the old man and he asked her, "How have you b-b-been since I s-s-saw you last? Christ it's been ages!"

"Lord's name," both MacManus brothers said in unison.

But the brunette ignored them, much to Connor's surprise.

Instead, she just laughed and replied, "Oh I know. It's been what…? 4 years since we've seen each other? If I remember correctly, I you were at my high school graduation. You sent me a BEAUTIFUL card and stuck some money in it, explaining that you didn't know what to get girls for presents."

He blushed a little, something Connor had never seen the old man do for as long as he'd known him.

"That's r-r-right," Doc agreed with a nod, "I've never seen a prettier girl either. Fuck! Ass! You had your h-h-hair crimped and your eyes p-p-p-p-prettied up."

She smiled and nodded and he continued, "I knew you'd make it, ya know? Your grandparents were great friends of mine. I wanted ta sock your g-g-grandma a few times though. That damn old woman. Crazier than a coon dog."

The tiny brunette laughed and nodded in agreement, commenting, "God she was ALWAYS on my case! Kadarin, your hair's a mess. Kadarin, you look like a slob. Kadarin, you should exercise more. You're getting fat. Kadarin, Kadarin, Kadarin."

Doc chuckled and nodded, stating, "Your grandpa was never more proud. Ya know they always f-f-favored your aunt over your m-m-mother. But you were the apple of his ass."

Kadarin was outright laughing now and she said, "Liam, you poor thing. I'm gonna buy you a book about proverbs. 'Cuz yours are KILLIN' me."

He blushed a little and gave a sheepish smile and Connor saw Murphy's brows rise in surprise too. That was twice they'd seen the old man blush in the past 5 minutes.

"You d-d-didn't answer my question, Kady. How have you b-b-been?" Doc pressed.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "We'll I've seen to it that I've been provin' everyone wrong, Doc. I've graduated high school with A's and B's – you know I went to school in 3 different school districts before I graduated. And I attended college at good ol' B.U. and graduated just recently with a Bachelor's degree in English and Psychology. I majored in English and minored in Psychology. You know they wanted me to double minor in Sociology since I had about 3 sociology courses under my belt before switching my minor to psych. But I managed to land an internship at Stone Corporations. I got on my junior year and I've been working there since then. At first, I was just a trainee to be a receptionist at the front desk on the main level but Jules liked me so much that he promoted me to being his own personal secretary."

"Jules? Fuck! Ass! You mean Julian Stone?" Doc asked incredulously.

Kadarin nodded and Doc grinned from ear to ear telling her, "Oh, Kady, that's f-f-fan-TASTIC!"

Connor's jaw dropped and he heard Murphy nearly choke on his beer, absently reaching out to pat his twin on the back as he continued to watch the little brunette and listen to her talk to the old bartender.

Kadarin giggled and nodded, stating, "I was really shocked but it's been wonderful working there. Jules spoils me rotten. He's always bringing me in little gifts while I'm a work. Yesterday he brought me a big box of Dove chocolates since he remembered overhearing me and one of the girls talking during my internship and he'd heard me say that I liked them. They were my favorite kind too, the box that has solid chocolates and ones with peanut butter in them and dark chocolate on the inside. Well you know how I love chocolate. Anyway, I've been to like 5 parties with him already. He hasn't asked any of the other girls to be his date to any of the business parties and I think they're kind of starting to get jealous. I swear I can feel them glaring at the back of my head sometimes."

"Well it sounds like you've l-l-landed yourself a great job, d-d-dear," Doc said, "I was w-w-worried about you, ya know? I'm glad ta hear everything turned out f-f-f-f-f – oh that it turned out all right."

She nodded and he asked, "Can I get ya somethin' ta drink, honey?"

She grinned at him and nodded, telling him, "I'd kill for a Mike's Hard Lemonade."

Connor saw his twin bite his bottom lip out of the corner of his eye and knew what he was thinking. The brothers had recently taken on a new line of work. And assassination was a big part of it.

Doc fetched Kadarin's drink and she smiled at him and gave him a cheerful, "Thank you. SO… You haven't told me about how YOU'VE been doin' since I saw you last. Oh! Here. I have a picture of me on graduation day. Compliments of mom."

"The b-b-bitch actually showed up, did she?" Doc asked as Kadarin lifted her hips off of the stool she was sitting in and reached into her pocket to pull a wallet out.

Connor was shocked. Doc NEVER put women down.

She opened it and slid a picture out, handing it to Doc, who was quick to examine it.

"Yeah. She brought her latest boy toy too," Kadarin answered.

Doc gave an annoyed sigh but then a big smile lit up his whole face as he gazed down at the picture.

"You look BEAUTIFUL, Kady," the old man commented.

"Aww… Well thank you," she said, "You can keep it."

"Oh no!" he was quick to protest, "I c-c-couldn't."

"Yes you can. Don't worry about it. There are plenty more where that came from," Kadarin assured him.

He smiled at that and inquired, "Really? I can keep it? Fuck! Ass!"

She laughed but nodded and responded with, "Yeah. It's fine. I swear."

He grinned and told her, "I'm gonna go p-p-put it up on the board R-R-RIGHT now."

Connor watched as the old bartender carried the picture over, leaning forward on his stool eagerly as he waited to see what the picture looked like.

Doc pulled a push pin from the corkboard bulletin board and placed the picture against the board before pushing the pin through it to hold it in place.

Connor's eyes fixed on it and he couldn't help but smile to himself. The woman was stunning. Her long, brown hair flowed down her back and shoulders in luxurious waves. Her brown eyes were accented by shimmering, gold eye shadow, black eyeliner under her eyes, black mascara on her long lashes, and black eyeliner made a sweep over both of her top eyelids, just above her lashes, curling upwards to give her the "cat's eye" look. She had a red gown on and a black graduation cap on her head. She was smiling for the camera and holding up her diploma.

"There," Doc said with a proud smile, "Now I've got my Kady on the wall."

Kadarin smiled and nodded, reminding him, "You were gonna tell me how you've been?"

"Oh yes!" Doc cried, going to tend to a customer and filling the man's drink as he started to tell Kadarin about how he'd been doing since she'd seen him last, "Well we had a s-s-scare a few months back. Seems the R-R-Russian mafia was determined ta shut down my b-b-bar. But a couple of the boys that are r-r-regulars here chased 'em off. We haven't had any problems since. My health has been h-h-holdin' up. I work at the bar every night and I watch the n-n-news when I'm not asleep. Petey has been keepin' me exercisin'. The damn little shit has ta go for a w-w-walk twice a day, you know."

Kadarin laughed and nodded, asking, "How is that adorable little mutt anyway?"

"Oh he's fine. I took him to the v-v-v-vet yesterday ta get his shots. He b-b-bit the damn vet," Doc informed her.

Kadarin giggled and said, "You make that dog out to sound like Cujo, Doc. I've never had any problems with him. He smothers my face in kisses EVERY time I see him."

"Well you bring him t-t-treats," Doc reminded her, "Any man that gets treats from a w-w-woman will kiss her ass. The dog's m-m-mean and crotchety. And he doesn't l-l-like anybody. Besides, he's not as sweet as you s-s-say he is except for with y-y-you."

She smiled and said, "Well I'm glad to hear that you and Petey have been doin' okay. Did I tell you about my dog?"

"N-n-no. Fuck! Ass! You didn't. When d-d-did you get a dog?" Doc questioned.

"Oh see Jules said he liked me right from the first second he met me. When my birthday rolled around at the end of my internship, he brought in a puppy and said he was for me. He said he'd done his research and that male dogs were better for female owners to have and vice versa. He said he wanted to make sure that I'd have someone to come home to every night and that he knew I'd been wanting a dog. But I don't know how he knew that unless he asked around. I'd only told the girl that had been training me," Kadarin answered.

Connor grit his teeth. He hated this "Julian" guy already. And she called him Jules. What the fuck was that?

"Well that was awful k-k-kind of him," Doc commented.

"Yeah. Zeus is turnin' out to be QUITE the momma's boy," Kadarin stated with a laugh, slipping a $20 out of her wallet and offering it to Doc, who just shook his head.

"No now, it's on me tonight," he told her.

"But, Doc-," she started to protest.

But he shook his head again and said, "No b-b-buts."

She pouted and Connor smiled to himself. It was adorable. She had these gorgeous brown eyes and thick, long, dark lashes. Her nose was neither too long nor too short, neither too wide nor too slender, and it had a cute little upturn to the end of it. There was a light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. She had a medium complexion, neither tanned nor pale. She had a small chin and full, sensual-looking lips that had his thoughts wandering to what they would look like wrapped around his cock.

But he was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard Doc say, "Jesus! That dog's f-f-fuckin' huge!"

"Lord's fuckin' name," Murphy spoke up.

Still, Kadarin didn't bat an eye at Connor or his twin.

She was showing Doc pictures of her dog on her phone. She must've pulled it out of one of her pockets.

Kadarin laughed and informed Doc, "His breed is large and muscular by nature. He's a Canis Panther, a new species that's being bred here in the United States. Jules got him for me because he said that I needed a good guard dog and he knew that I liked rare and exotic things. While I wouldn't classify the Canis Panther as exotic, they are rare. They're like a cross between a Doberman pinscher and a pit bull. They were bred from a Great Dane, American Staffordshire bull terriers – which resemble pit bulls quite a bit – , black labs, and Doberman pinschers. Zeus was overgrown though, even as a puppy, and the dogs' heads usually come up to the waist of a man that stands around 6'0". Zeus's head is a bit taller than Jules' waste and Jules stands at 6'4". But Zeus is a big baby. He's really loving and affectionate. He's always gotta be RIGHT where I'm at. If I'm in the living room on the couch, his head is on my lap. If I'm in bed, he's curled up under the covers, laying right against me. If I'm in the bathroom, taking a bath or a shower, he's sitting on the floor watching me. He's growing VERY protective too. God! The mailman showed up this morning and I thought that Zeus was going to go through the door to get at him. He certainly knows who raised him and who his master is. And he's learning to pick up on my moods. When I'm happy, he gets excited. When I'm sad, he whines and won't leave me alone. He keeps nudging at me with his nose or licking me. When I'm mad, he growls and shakes his favorite toy. He knows it makes me laugh. And he knows it when I'm mad or disappointed in him. He gets the most dejected look on his face I've ever SEEN."

Doc laughed and said, "He's a great big b-b-beast. That's for sure!"

Kadarin laughed and nodded and eased her phone back into her pocket.

"Why don't you go have some f-f-fun, dear?" Doc suggested.

Kadarin gave him a sly grin and nodded, telling him, "Now you've gone and tempted me. How can I refuse a suggestion like that? But I'll be back for more booze between my fun sessions."

_**-=Murphy=-**_

Murphy watched Kadarin take the fresh bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade Doc offered her and she headed over to the jukebox there in the bar. Every man in the bar had his eyes on her but she didn't seem to notice. That or she didn't care.

She bent over and gazed down at the plexi-glass of the jukebox as she flipped through the selection. Murphy nibbled at his lower lip as he watched her. The little brunette had VERY nice curves. She might've had a gorgeous face but her curves were DEFINITELY the highlight of her body. She had what he guessed were DDs that were large and full, a slender waist, hips that had a sexy little flare to them, and an ass that was ample but well-rounded. It didn't help that she was wearing skintight, dark denim jeans to cover that ass either. And when she bent over like that… It made a man's thoughts head in a not-so-family-friendly direction.

"Jesus, Doc!" Connor mused, "How da fuck d'ya meet a girl like dat?"

"Lord's fuckin' name," Murphy scolded him.

"Shut it, Murph," Connor said, not taking his eyes from the old bartender.

"Her g-g-grandparents and I are neighbors. I watched her grow up since they r-r-raised her and her grandpa and I were g-g-g-good friends. She's a real sweet girl," Doc informed Murphy's twin.

Murphy heard a rock song start playing as the brunette smirked and fed the jukebox some quarters. Apparently she'd come to the bar prepared.

A strong bass started to beat and Kadarin set her drink down on a table that wasn't being occupied, reaching up to sift her fingers through her long, wavy, brown hair as she started to bump her hips to the beat of the music. She worked her hips to the rhythm of the music, swaying her hips from side to side and grinding them in little circular motions, grinding her hips forward, from time to time. She mouthed the words to the song but didn't sing aloud. Her eyes were closed and she was lost in song, those long, thick, dark lashes feathering across her cheeks.

Murphy watched her dance, his eyes fastened to her even as his lifted his glass of beer to take a sip. He nearly missed his mouth but he didn't care. And he didn't hear Connor laughing at him so he assumed he was probably watching the sexy little brunette too. He'd seen Connor eyeing her up from the corner of his eye earlier, when she'd been standing at the bar. Murphy had paid close attention to every BIT of that conversation when she'd been talking with Doc. And Murphy didn't usually move in on another man's woman but this was going to be an exception and he was sure as hell going to enjoy it. In fact, from the way Connor was watching the tiny, dancing woman, he knew that Connor wanted in on it too.

Murphy caught the chorus of the song, actually listening to it as the song played on:

_My heart's beatin' faster_

_I know what I'm after_

_I've been standin' my whole life_

_Everything I've seen twice_

_Now it's time I realized_

_It's spinnin' back around now_

_On this road I'm crawlin'_

_Save me 'cuz I'm fallin'_

_Now I can't seem to breathe right_

'_Cuz I keep_

_Runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin' from my heart_

When that song finished, another started. This one was more along the lines of a girly pop song. But the lyrics were perfect for her.

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you._

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you?_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you._

_It's true I crave you…_

_It's true I crave you…_

_I-I-I-I-I_

The song mentioned something about dripping in gold and a wave of heads that turned. But Murphy's mind wandered to the things that he would do that little brunette. Kadarin. He thought about all the dirty little things he could do to make HER drip.

That song ended and another one took its place. Her movements picked back up and she bumped her hips harder. This one was a hard rock one, the beat strong and the man's voice more techno in style. But the words were unmistakable.

_I won't do it with you._

_I'll do it to you._

_I hope this hook gets caught in your mouth._

_I won't do it with you._

_I'll do it to you._

_Don't say no._

_Just say now._

_I like a big car._

'_Cuz I'm a big star._

_I make a big rock and roll hit._

_I'd like ta love you but my heart is a sore._

_I am, I am. I am so yours._

_Ka-boom. Ka-booma_

_Ka-boom. Ka-booma_

_Ka-boom. Ka-booma_

_I'd like ta la-la-la-la love you._

_Ka-boom. Ka-booma_

_Ka-boom. Ka-booma_

_Ka-boom. Ka-booma_

_I'd like ta la-la-la-la love you._

Another rock song came after that one and she switched gears. Her style of dancing changed completely. She worked her hips in a slow, circular motion, guiding them around instead of forward. Her motions with her hips were more fluid as she moved them from side to side, swaying with the music. The lead singer's voice was deep and gravelly.

_Momma's heart is in the down._

_Momma's heart is in the down_

_Swing your booty around_

_Momma's heart is in the down_

_Momma's heart is in the down_

_Swing your booty around_

_Momma's heart is in the down_

_Swing your booty around_

_Shake it all up and down_

_Momma's heart is in the down_

_Booty bump to the sound_

_More nose to the ground_

_It's time to lighten it up_

_It's time to lighten it up_

_Time to get out of your head_

_And get back in your booty_

_Time to get out of your head_

_And get back in your booty_

_Time to knock the train off the rails_

_Feel the breeze up her sail_

_She's done her hair and her nails_

_Time to knock the train of the rails_

_No more sweatin' ta jail_

_No more buckets and bail_

_It's time to lighten it up_

Then that little brunette did the most AMAZING thing. She squatted, resting her hands on her knees and rolling her ass in slow, circular motions, around and around, capturing the attention of every man in the bar. Then she SHOOK that ass. Hard. Her whole body jiggled with her motion.

Murphy's jaw dropped and he looked over at his brother out of the corner of his eye to see Connor watching with his eyes riveted to Kadarin, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

She straightened up again and brought her hands up into her hair again, lifting some of it up off of her neck as she worked those hips to the beat of the music.

"Fuck ME!" Murphy cried.

"No tanks," Connor replied, "But I'd sure as 'ell love ta fuck 'ER."

Another song started, this one a rock song, and Murphy felt his twin pat his chest, telling him, "Go see if she'll dance wit ya. If she can 'andle you, we KNOW she can 'andle me."

Murphy gave a single snort of laughter but didn't hesitate to hop off the bar stool. Hell he didn't give a shit if Connor joined him and Kadarin later on the dance floor or not. He just wanted to press his body up against hers.

He sauntered right up to her, pressing his body flush against hers, his front to her back, and started moving along with her movements. The brunette craned her neck around to look up at Murphy and smirked, bringing her hands up to sift her fingers through his shaggy, brown hair.

Murphy wasn't much of a dancer. But by damn he enjoyed it with her. She worked those hips from side to side, bumping them to the beat of the music, and he mimicked her motions, falling into sync with her. His hands were on her hips, her fingers sifted through his hair. She moved her body like it was so damn easy. And she hadn't seemed to tire yet, even after all that dancing. But damn the things she did to him!

He could feel her ass move against him with every roll or bump of her hips. He felt her arms laced behind his neck. He felt the denim of her jeans under his fingertips and his palms. He could smell the coconut of her shampoo and, when he leaned down and pressed his face into the crook of her neck, he smelled the scent of cocoa butter and something sweet. Something strong and intoxicating. Something fruity. It made his mouth water. He started to nibble along her jaw line, unable to stop himself, but she didn't stop him. Hell she started to gently scratch his scalp with her nails and he gave a purr of approval, his mouth vibrating against her skin as he started to press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and on back towards her ear.

A girly pop song came on next and Murphy started to laugh. But he listened to the lyrics. There had to be SOME reason she listened to it.

_When I first saw you, I knew nothing's like it used to be_

_Boy, you have got to be the finest thing in history_

_The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand_

_You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain_

_I'll eat you up_

_Right now, your love_

_I'll eat you up_

_Right now, your love_

_Oooooo_

_I'll eat you up_

_Oooooo_

_So yum yum_

_Ooooo_

_Can't get enough_

_Ooooo-oh-oh_

_I think I'm in love_

_If you move any closer, boy there is no guarantee_

_What I will do to you. I feel it and it's scarin' me_

_Like I've become some kind of demon in the night_

_You look so tasty I could eat you up alive_

_I'll eat you up_

_Right now, your love_

_I'll eat you up_

_Right now, your love_

_Oooooo_

_I'll eat you up_

_Oooooo_

_So yum yum_

_Ooooo_

_Can't get enough_

_Ooooo-oh-oh_

_I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up_

_Right now, your love_

_I'll eat you up_

_Right now, your love_

_Oooooo_

_I'll eat you up_

_Oooooo_

_So yum yum_

_Ooooo_

_Can't get enough_

_Ooooo-oh-oh_

_I think I'm in love_

_Can't stop thinkin' 'bout the things I wanna do to you_

_If you move any closer, you'd be asking for it too_

_I want your love_

_I need your touch_

_So much I think I'm in love_

Murphy's mind reeled with the lyrics. It might've been a girly song but the words of the song had him thinking some VERY wicked thoughts. He wasn't just thinking about her sucking his cock either. He was thinking about making a fucking feast of HER.

He heard heavy, familiar footsteps walking his way and opened his eyes, never pulling his mouth from Kadarin's neck as he watched his twin come to stand in front of her and place his hands up by her ribs, dancing right along with them, grinding against her from the front while Murphy ground into that perfect ass.

Connor leaned in to offer Kadarin his mouth and winked at Murphy when she accepted.

Murphy dodged his brother's fist, moving his mouth down the column of Kadarin's neck and nipping gently at the crook of her neck, as Connor brought his hand up to cup the back of her head. She moaned into Connor's mouth and both boys smirked.

Murphy nipped again, this time a little harder and she moaned a little louder. He swirled his tongue around the spot to ease the sting a little and she pulled back from Connor's mouth to tip her head back and rest it against Murphy's shoulder.

"Fuck…" she mumbled quietly, "I can see my night's gonna go VERY well."

Both boys chuckled and Murphy nipped at her cheek as his twin told her, "Why don't we take dis back to our flat?"

"No," she said.

Murphy's head jerked back and he and Connor stared at her incredulously.

"But you were so into it-," Murphy started.

"Oh I am. But we're going back to MY place so I can kick YOU guys out. I'm not gettin' my ass thrown out onto the streets in the middle of the night after you two boys get your rocks off," she informed them.

A wicked grin curled both twins' lips.

"Fair enough," Connor said.

Both boys looked at each other and nodded. It was time to go.

Song List:

"Runnin'" by Adam Lambert

"Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)" by Flight Facilities

"Ka-boom Ka-boom" by Marilyn Manson

"Lighten Up Francis (DLE Dub Mix)" by Puscifer

"Eat You Up" by BoA

**Well, it's that lovely time. Don't hesitate to hit me with all your thoughts. I look VERY forward to hearing from you and I can't wait to see what you thought of the story. :)**


End file.
